I. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a dual-motor power system and a dual-motor hybrid power system for a vehicle.
II. Background Art
Current motor power systems for driving new energy vehicles have only simple and limited applications. When a high performance electric vehicle is provided with only a single-speed-ratio (i.e., there is no transmission for speed changing), the vehicle has extremely high requirements on torque and speed capacities of the electric motor, which in turn requires an expensive motor. The motor requirements for a vehicle can be reduced significantly when the vehicle has a transmission with two or more speed ratios; however, it is not easy to meet all requirements during operation of the vehicle using an ordinary transmission. Due to increased popularity and development of electric vehicles, the size and high speed requirements of electric vehicles has increased, but the peak torques and highest speeds of electric motors cannot follow this trend well. In this condition, dual-motor power systems are used, which can achieve combined optimization of power capacity and expense by controlling two motors in combination. In current dual-motor power systems, however, two motors are generally equipped with respective gear sets for transmitting their power to a common output. Such a transmission mechanism is complex, so a compact layout is not easy to be obtained.